


Accidents Can Lead to Dreams

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Caught in the Act, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Lena hadn't considered that this would be the way she'd score a relationship with the girl of her dreams, but it's one way to go about it. How else could it have happened if Brigitte hadn't left her door open, and if Lena hadn't found herself staring, and if Reinhardt hadn't walked down the hall at that exact moment?Funny how a perfect series of accidents could've led to something so wonderful.





	Accidents Can Lead to Dreams

Lena let out a drawn sigh, trundling down the hall. The basket in her hands threaten to slip to the floor, so she dropped it down, giving herself a moment to adjust, before lifting it back up again. So far, it was walk a few steps, drop, pick up and repeat. God, this was getting annoying.

Finally, _finally_ , she reached her destination – Hana’s room, that was. As much as she loved the gal, that gaming, movie star legend wore _way_ too many clothes. But really, what could you expect of a young adult like her?

Knocking on the door, Lena called out to the girl inside, informing of her clothes, before making her way back down the hall towards her room. God, she really needed a break… maybe even slip off the Chrono Accelerator around her chest and stick with the band instead, for a well. That sounded like such a relief – she couldn’t thank Winston enough for it. As grateful as she was to be hammered in this time, having a device stuck around her chest always made it hard to do certain tasks. Not to mention that sleeping had been an utter pain.

Unfortunately, her plans were stopped, and rather abruptly, at that. As Lena trailed down the hall, she heard the sound that, unmistakably, belonged to Brigitte.

And oh god did part of her _wish_ she hadn’t. It rang out clear in her ears, the moan, the breathy ending, and the shaky tune. And instantly, Lena felt her face _burn_. She glanced over at the door, her mind going so many places at once she wasn’t sure what to do. She should’ve shut the door quietly, but she was afraid that the other would notice. She should’ve walked away, but the last thing she wanted was for someone like her father or Reinhardt or, well, _anyone else_ to hear.

What she really _shouldn’t_ have done was step forward, peer in through the crack, and lock herself in a stare.

The sight was _beautiful_. Even Lena could admit it, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t been attracted to the buff girl – more so that she often found herself locked in fantasies of being able to drag her tongue across her dripping cunt. Even as her heart raced, and her head told her _no_ , she continued to stare. Continued to watch the view of the other pounding her fingers into her entrance and dragging her thumb across her breast – biting her shirt to hold it up but failing every time she moaned in pleasure.

Lena brushed her fingers past her shorts, already feeling the tingling down below, as the scene in front of her spilled the juices within. This was so wrong, but she felt herself so confident to just dig her fingers in, right here, right now…

The footsteps nearby alarmed her, and Lena had never reacted so fast in her life – and that was saying something. With barely a step, she blinked, stumbling into the slightly open door and falling backwards. Her head whacked against the floor, and she grasped it tightly, letting the pain ring out for the moment.

And then, as quick as ever, she realized just what she’d done and where she was. With another quick step – and with the person still walking down the hall, she zipped up, slammed the door shut, and quickly flicked the lock.

Only then did Lena let out a breath, and look to the side, knowing full well that the buff girl’s attention was entirely on her. Oh god, this was _so_ embarrassing, and her burning face must’ve made that clear.

“…Lena?” Brigitte’s voice finally spoke. Despite catching onto the fact that she sounded more confused than embarrassed herself, Lena spoke quickly. As usual.

“S-Sorry, Luv! I’ll be out of your, uh, way in a sec!” she responded, hearing the knock on the door. Oh no, oh no…

“Lena! Are you alright?” Reinhardt spoke, voice booming. It made Lena feel even more nervous. God, this was _not_ what she had meant to happen.

Lena gulped, forcing the words out of her throat. “A-Alright, Reinhardt! Just had to tell Brigitte something! Really, uh, excited!” She forced a grin, even though he couldn’t see her, she hoped it would make it sound more legit. Maybe.

“Hm, well, alright then! Seems like it must be exciting!” Reinhardt responded, and Tracer could just _envision_ his grin. “You’ll have to tell me all about it later! In the meantime, I best go see what Lucio wants. Off I go!”

Lena held her breath, nodding her head slightly. She’d hardly seen Brigitte this entire time, and thankfully so, for she wasn’t sure she could face her right now. Hopefully, the other would just forget about it, and she could go and live her life without having to think about it. Oh god… but could she?

Letting out her breath, Lena turned to the door, once she was _sure_ the footsteps were gone. “W-Well then! I guess I better h-head off—”

A pause, as Lena felt the arms pin her to the wall, staring directly at Brigitte’s face.

“—now…” she finished, her voice quiet and shaky. _Oh god, oh god, oh god… okay, Lena, keep ya self together, now – come on. This is fine!_

“You look _adorable_ now, you know that, Lena?” Brigitte praised, pressing herself closer. Ignoring her lack of shorts for the time being, she focused only on Lena’s face, catching every detail. The flush of her cheeks, her gorgeous brown eyes, and the way she dragged her tongue softly across her lips as she gulped.

“B-Brigitte, I- thanks, luv, uh…” Lena trailed off, and couldn’t deny the fact that, staring at her, she _really_ wanted to kiss her. To hold her close. To love her, to taste her… to be with her. But something had Lena shaking, turning away, holding back. Why? Why was she holding back?

Thankfully, someone else wanted, and it already just about made her day. Lena bit her lip for a moment, but once Brigitte smiled – and Lena felt she could almost _melt_ – she slid her arm up the wall, holding them above her, before leaning in and softly pressing her lips against hers.

Lena could not have accepted anything faster. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she let herself relish in the feeling that flowed through her body – her chest. Little by little, the kiss became more intense, her heart pounding in excitement as each breath led to more and more. Sliding a hand behind her neck, Lena lifted herself as close as she could as she felt their tongues press together, eager to feel, to taste. Their bodies pressing closer, eager to hold. Lena’s heart doing a double flip as Brigitte’s strong arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her closer.

To breathe was an annoyance, and Lena only longed for more. And yet, once she felt the hand reach for her breast, she felt her stomach twirl. God, yes…

“Lena… your- device,” Brigitte spoke, a small whisper, and Lena blinked. _Oh! Right._ She let out a small, embarrassed laugh, and stepped forward to give herself a bit of room.

“Not to worry! I’ve got a smaller replacement – it’s not good for combat, but it keeps me in the present. Helps a lot for, uh… well, stuff like this, heh,” Lena admitted, her blush still present as she slid off the larger chrono accelerator. She made sure not to let it drop, but every second spent placing it carefully to the side of the room was a waste of seconds they could’ve spent just getting on with it.

And get on with it they did, the moment that Lena made her way back. She felt herself pressed against the wall again – god, she _loved_ that – as Brigitte grasped at her shirt and flung it off, grasping her wrists and holding them up against the wall. Already, Lena could feel the excitement build up, and it couldn’t be any better. Her breaths became shaky as Brigitte’s lips pressed against her neck, turning into moans as she dragged her teeth down gently and bit into the flesh. There was a gasp, a small sting of pain, but nothing felt better than having it numbed by a kiss before it carried on.

Meanwhile, one hand slid down the wall, letting go of her wrist as it trailed down her body painfully slow – past her neck, down her shoulder, in a stepping motion that was almost driving Lena _wild_. And finally, _finally_ , it grasped around her breast, digging under her bra and tweaking at the nipple with one strong, large thumb.

Lena tilted her head back, not letting the sounds hide. “ _Yes_ … oh god, yes, luv- Brigitte…” As if all her embarrassment had disappeared, though there was nothing embarrassing about sex. Especially not the type of embarrassment that could compare to walking in on your friend masturbating – no way.

“Your moans are so pretty… so cute…” Brigitte mumbled through kisses, feeling the shiver that rang through her. With a small smile, she brought herself back, only to drag her hands down to her back to grasp at the clip. With barely much effort – something that didn’t surprise Lena – she let her bra fall to the ground, and instantly got to work. She wanted to taste every inch of her, to take it nice and slow… something that was driving Lena _insane_ as Brigitte got to work on her breasts. Grasping at the left, she dove her mouth down over the right nipple, moving her tongue in every way possible, leaving it absolutely drenched, and Lena absolutely crazed. Desperate. Breathless moans drifting out everywhere with every single lick and touch.

“L-Luv- ha, Brigitte… p-please, don’t— ah… — leave me hanging forever…” Lena breathed out, thankful when the pleasure lowered as her mouth popped off her breast, though her hand continued. “I promise — we can do this again, all the time, just—”

That was all that Brigitte needed to hear, pressing a finger up against Lena’s lips. “So, would this be the perfect time to ask you out on a date?”

Lena blinked, before letting out a giggle. “Good a time as any, luv.”

With a smile, Brigitte leaned in, not being able to help stealing one more kiss off her – for a moment, Lena relished in the feeling of happiness. But soon, as she felt Brigitte’s hand lower down her stomach, across her hip and towards her pants, she shook, bringing herself out of the kiss to let out a moan.

Digging her fingers down into her shorts, Brigitte lowered her other hand to slide them down her legs. “To think that I could cause this…” she began, pressing a finger against her underwear, right above her clit, and making small circles. Lena’s head spun, breaths fast paced and moans definite.

“Would you prefer the bed? It might be more comfortable,” Brigitte offered, but Lena wasn’t sure she could give a proper answer to that.

“W-Whatever ya feel like, Bri, just— please, _please_ …” she begged, leaning her head back. “I can stay standing, I promise, just— ah—”

Lena’s breath hitched, for a moan, relieved and desperate, dragged out of her mouth. Already, Brigitte had dropped to the ground, the tongue that sucked on her throbbing clit and dragged around making her legs shake. Yet, she did as she said — kept standing, kept moaning, kept breathing, as the pleasure continued. And _god_ did it feel amazing.

“ _Yes_ , luv, yes— j-just— like that—” Lena forced out, moans taking up most of her vocals as Brigitte worked _wonders_ on her pussy, digging her fingers in and instantly pumping them in and out, dragging across her g-spot with every thrust.

“Nothing could stop me— hearing those moans—” Brigitte spoke between licks, before bringing in a _third_ finger, Lena letting out a sudden high-pitched moan at the spark of pleasure.

“G-Gotta beclose— gotta be—” Lena could’ve had more endurance, but right now, she didn’t _want_ to. It disappointed her when the fingers dragged out, but it didn’t take long for Brigitte’s tongue to drag across her entire length, getting every sweet spot and bringing the moans back full force. _Yes, yes, yes!_

“Bri— Brigitte— Please, faster, just—”

Lena thought she could’ve taken more, but the pressure building up halted her words entirely. Her eyes squinted shut, her head tilted back, and she held back no sounds as she could just _feel_ her release approaching — and Brigitte knew it. She sped up, and with barely a few seconds (that felt like much longer for Lena), it all came to an end.

Lena’s mind went blank as the juices exploded from her pussy, spilling down, pouring into Brigitte’s lips and dripping onto the ground. Dragging slowly down her chin. Lena slumped against the walls, legs only just holding her up as she breathed out her orgasm.

“That was—amazing, _so_ , amazing… god, Brigitte…” Lena gushed, bringing herself to pull the other close as she rose to her feet. She stole a kiss, but was happy when it was returned for the moment, even if it didn’t last long.

“Alright, let’s move to the bed. We’re far from done here, dear,” Brigitte said softly, as her cheek rested against Tracer’s. “I’ll sit on your face, yeah?”

Excitement came back to her in an instant, and so did her energy. “Of _course_ – is that even a question? I couldn’t leave you hanging.” _Or miss out on a chance to taste you_. Lena hopped her way over, sliding herself onto the bed. For the moment, Brigitte crawled over her, staring down at her with those eyes that just made Lena melt every time. And now, they were all for her.

“Just make sure not to full asleep on me,” Brigitte teased, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Promise, luv… a runner like me ‘s got to have a bit a bit more endurance, yeah?” Lena said, dragging her fingers across her lover’s side, one hand still twirling around her breast. Her hand was forced off, however, when Brigitte crawled her way up, and Lena could just _smell_ the juices, making her mouth water.

It was all worth it when she finally dragged her tongue across her entrance, the taste of her juices just melting in her mouth. Lena let out her own moan in time with Brigitte’s, though continued to focus on bringing more out as often as she could. Keeping her focus on her entrance, she pressed a thumb against her clit to bring out more pleasure. Hearing Brigitte’s moans form breathlessly was music to her ears.

“Yes, just like that, Lena… that’s amazing…” she breathed out, and Lena was only fueled more. To dig her tongue in deep and lap up every bit of liquid she could and bring out every sound. It rang through her ears like a song, and she just wanted to listen to it all day, every day. Her daydreams of finally being able to do this were nothing like how it was now.

Lena couldn’t bring herself to stop — not until she reached the end, and she was more then desperate to do so. To feel her fluids spill into her mouth and down the side — to hear the sweet sounds as she reaches her orgasm. And already, Lena can feel her hips bucking, bringing her closer and closer every time, giving her the opportunity to give the most pleasure she can.

“Yes, please…mm… m-more, I need more…Lena…”

Lena knew she only wanted her to continue, and even as she sped up a little, she couldn’t help herself. One hand worked furiously on her clit, and even as her tongue dragged constantly over her entrance, digging in deep, she lifted her free hand up and grasped ahold of breast, pressing against her hardened nipple. A gasp came out of Brigitte’s mouth, and she could feel her shaking around her mouth, knowing full well that her climax was getting close.

Lena kept her motions all in one swoop, and her wish that it came soon didn’t take long to come true. Hearing Brigitte’s desperation and moans increase in speed with every touch heightened her excitement – her anticipation.

And right then, it was all given to her. Lena relished in the release — the high-pitched moan, the sweet, sweet liquid that poured into her mouth and dripped down the sound and eventually, slid down her throat. The breathless sounds as Brigitte inched to the side, flopping down next to Lena and staring up at the ceiling.

Even better, when she turned to face her, taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it. Lena could feel her heart racing again, as she smiled, rolling over to face her. It barely took a second before the two of them locked lips, sharing the taste of the other’s fluids mixing together in a tangy, yet intriguing taste that made them happy.

Lena then let out a giggle, leaning back against the bed with a content sigh. “Alright, guess I better take a shower then, hah,” she said, sitting up instantly. Brigitte looked surprised but shrugged it off after a bit. As fit as they both were, Brigitte _was_ a little lazy. She couldn’t exactly imagine getting up straight after an orgasm, any time.

“Alright, you go ahead,” Brigitte said, nodding. “I’ll probably check out somewhere we can go sometime, yeah? I’ll make as special as I can, just for you.”

“For us, Brigitte. For us,” Lena added, and Brigitte shrugged a little, smiling innocently.

“Alright, us. I like that. Now, go ahead and shower – take the towel in the corner if you want,” Brigitte offered, flopping against the pillow.

“Thanks, Luv! I’ll see you later, then,” Lena said, taking the towel – she gathered her close, though left her accelerator in the corner for the moment. That could wait until after – she trusted Brigitte, and even if damaged, she was sure it could be fixed. At the very least, she wouldn’t end up disappearing from time and space again. No way, no sire.

Letting out a breath, Lena shut the door behind her as she left, trailing down the hall with very little care and making her way to the bathroom with a hum. Eyes closed happily, she zipped her way around the corner with a bright smile.

“So… Brigitte?” Hana said out of nowhere, startling Lena out of her trance. “Shame, I was hoping I could snatch her up instead.”

Lena blinked, before her face flamed instantly. “Uh.” She glanced towards the bathroom, before back at Hana. “S-Shower,” she quickly said, before zipping off through the door.

“…So, how’d it go?” Hana shouted after her, a few seconds passing before she heard the small groan, and her laughter rang through the hall as she made her way down, confusing many of the others around her.  

 

 

 


End file.
